


Let Me Get A Try

by fandomfluffandfuck



Series: Learning Curve [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (just a little), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passing out from being fucked too good, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Steve's real vocal, Top Bucky Barnes, because it scares Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: It's Steve's turn.Bucky's shown him the wondrous world of being with another man and grinding on one another, blowing each other, and now fucking each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Learning Curve [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785688
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	Let Me Get A Try

“Hey baby, finished your shower?” Bucky smiles at his phone, setting it aside when he hears his boyfriend’s footsteps come into the room. They stop. Bucky makes a questioning noise at his silence, propping himself up on his elbows. 

He’s met with the sight of Steve fresh from the shower, his blonde hair damp and darker than usual, skin dry but flushed still from the heat of the water, he’s only in a tight pair of light blue boxer briefs. Bucky lets his eyes wander over him, not bothering to even slightly hide his delight at the deeper shade of pink (more like red now) he turns. Steve’s face is hesitant. Bucky rolls himself off of the bed, strolling over to his guy.

“What’s up, you look like you’ve seen a ghost? Was there one in the shower with ya’? Hope it didn’t touch you too much...” He grins at him impishly allowing his palms to glide over all of the exposed skin in front of him. When he reaches the boxers the blonde has on he peels them off of his guy. Steve sighs, his huge chest swaying closer to Bucky at the contact. 

He leans down so his forehead can rest on the brunette’s shoulder, “would you be up to showing me, uhm, showing me what you let me do to you?” 

It doesn’t hit Bucky for a few seconds, his request is so vague, but then it does. When he realizes Steve is asking to be fucked his arms come up to wrap his big body up more. Steve’s face is growing warmer against the junction of his shoulder and neck, Bucky pets his damp hair.

“Yeah darlin’, that can be arranged.” His fingers tap the back of Steve’s neck, scratching as the short hairs lightly as Steve brings his head back up. Bucky connects their lips, breathing out “you get all clean for me, huh?”

Steve makes a choked noise that’s tiny and trapped in his throat, he nods. 

“Please-”

“So polite,” he offers softly, licking at the seam of Steve’s lips when he pulls him back in. Steve moans delicately, his lips parting; Bucky pushes his tongue into his mouth then, they both make pleased sounds when their tongues meet. The noises echo into each other's mouths. Bucky lets his teeth nip at Steve’s bottom lip, pulling it out only to let it retract back against his teeth with a wet sound. Steve’s eyelashes flutter, a hungry moan falling out of him. 

Bucky nips at his jaw then, laving the sharp cut of it with his tongue afterwards to sooth the hurt. He trails more kisses down his throat until Steve can’t help but let his head fall back, his neck arching as a breathtaking result. Bucky makes sure to give the attractive column of his throat a good amount of attention, responding with his own half bitten off growls when Steve’s Adam's apple bobs and vibrates against his lips and tongue. 

Steve’s sounds turn soft and sweet quick as his hard muscles melt under the attention. With careful but commanding hands Bucky pulls him back to the bed, turning them so Steve lands flat on his back. Bucky doesn’t plan to fuck him that way but he figures being ass up face down immediately won’t help with the blonde’s nerves. Steve laughs when he bounces on the mattress a little, sinking into the moment more. 

Bucky taps his forehead against Steve’s as he goes to straddle his little waist, laughing with him softly. 

His hands bracket Steve’s head, blocking him in in a way that has him swallowing a noise and trying to not squirm. Bucky still notices the effect it has on him because he notices everything about him, his grin is predatory above him. Bucky eyes clearly portraying the question of if he likes that or not, his own body makes the decision for him- lips parting and letting a pleased gasp of a yes out. Bucky nods to himself then dives back in. 

Steve gulps in some air just in time. Bucky kisses him hard, stealing all of the oxygen in his body. 

When he pulls back he doesn’t get far, stopping an inch away from his face to stare him down and bite down on the plush cushion of his bottom lip. Bucky must have some kind of fixation with it he thinks blurrily. Even so Steve cannot not whimper. 

Bucky’s pupils expand more at the sound, he licks away the hurt easily. Steve pants. He already is overwhelmed with Bucky, he’s so gorgeous, so intimidating, so fucking attractive and he knows just how to play Steve. Well, he has had a lot of practise, pretty much every spare moment they have spent making out at least a little. 

His mind melting kisses turn more bitey as he pulls them down Steve’s neck. He pauses when he gets to Steve’s pulse point, he sucks at the skin there and Steve’s hips jerk helplessly. His breath leaves him in a moan that’s high and sharp, god, he hopes Bucky leaves some marks. The sting following his moan lets him know that yes he is going to have hickeys- his hips wiggle more at the idea. 

Bucky puts a hand around his neck as he crawls lower, it’s not tight, just a reassurance for Bucky, there’s not even any pressure behind it and still Steve chokes. His chest heaves against Bucky’s exploring lips, how is he so affected already?

Bucky catches a nipple in his mouth and treats the other nicely with his fingers. Unfortunately to do so he has to take his hand off of his neck, it’s well worth it though. Hot pleasure rushes under Steve’s flushed skin and pools in his swollen cock. His back arches so intensely that it cracks, Bucky’s devious lips pull into an amused smirk. He licks over the nipple that was just in his mouth and blows air over it. Steve shutters uncontrollably.

“You sure darlin’?” 

“Yeah.” Steve answers him eagerly, the reaction isn’t missed by Bucky. He pulls himself back up Steve’s impressive body, blanketing him with his own instead of hovering over him this time. Steve braces himself for impact.

“You’re entirely sure you want this cock” his hips thrust hotly against his “in you tonight?” 

Steve whimpers at his teasing, biting his lip until one of Bucky’s hands pulls it out from between his teeth with a whisper about not hurting himself- still he’s staring him down intensely. Steve’s body is back to trembling. He feels like a ping pong ball being launched between too much and not enough, he is not going to be able to keep up.

“Please” falls out of his lips softly and without his head telling him that it’s going to happen. Bucky smiles, sweeter than before, and pets down his side. 

“‘Yeah baby, we can get something in you. Wanna make sure you feel good, yeah?” Bucky tilts his head back for one last kiss before he slithers down to sit between his legs. Bucky’s hands tighten on his thighs, digging into the sensitive meat of them the way Steve likes. His answering keen is delicious. His lips apologize for his hands before turning mean again (Steve thinks that’s what intoxicates him about Bucky’s lips, and him in general, how sweet and mean he can be- either one after the other or sometimes at the same time). Little nips and bites paint the insides of his thighs pink and red, Steve unfolds for him.

Steve’s legs spread further apart with every kiss and nip, his face grows hotter with every little growl like noise his guy makes between his legs, his hips getting more restless with every little bit closer Bucky’s mouth gets to his cock and his dick getting wetter with every filthy wet noise that leaks from Bucky’s menace of a mouth. 

Bucky’s lips turn soft and sweet once more as they reach the delicate skin stretched between his hip bones. But always avoiding his cock when he gets close enough for Steve to hope for something better. One of Steve’s moans turns into an absolute whimper when Bucky breaths fan out over his leaking dick, Bucky’s answering chuckle melts his insides.

If his insides are now liquid the rest of Steve’s body joins their state of matter when Bucky’s hands grip his waist securely before flipping his body over like he’s made of tissue paper. 

Steve moans first at the show of strength then much louder and more raggedly at the sensation of his erection dragging against the sheets on the bed. His hips roll against the firm mattress without his consent, he ends up panting, fuck, it feels so good to get some friction to his dick after not having it touched. Bucky’s body is then on him. His weight stopping his hips and all the rest of him from moving. Steve cries out in complaint. Bucky growls right in his ear then, lips brushing his hair. 

“Did I say you could do that?” His voice is low from arousal but not as hard and authoritative as it can be- he’s testing Steve’s reaction. 

Steve knows that but he still can’t help but react the way he figures Bucky wants him to. And it’s not like any of this isn’t going straight to his dick and balls. He wails. Letting his face fall into the mattress against the surge of flames that burn through him. He can feel Bucky’s wolfish grin against the side of his neck, he shivers feeling like he might get eaten alive. 

“You’ll get away with it this time sweetheart.” Bucky nips his sweaty neck in a warning, not pulling his lips off of his skin when he continues to speak, “But next time… see, you asked me to show you what it feels like to get fucked so I am gonna show you. I don’t want you- such a sensitive little thing -cumming before I can even get my fingers in you. Right darlin’?”

Steve’s mind is blank.

The only thing that he can think about is Bucky’s words. They’re stuck on a loop in his head, particularly the “little thing” comment. His dick twitches. He whines at Bucky hoping he can tell that he’s on the edge from just this.

God- he is, he is a ‘sensitive little thing’.

Something breaks loose in his chest, he cries out to Bucky, wailing a little. “Buck- Buck. You keep, keep doin’ that and ‘m gonna-”

Bucky chuckles dangerously, “you already at the edge sweetness?” Steve whines and nods exaggeratedly, he probably looks like a bobble head but neither of them care. Bucky molds back to being soft with him, well soft with everything but his words. 

“I love that you can’t help it- that you’re so sensitive, so hot for me. So sweet. You’re already ready to shoot off and I haven’t even touched your cock. Is that all you need, huh? A few mean kisses and your cock gets all achy and swollen. So pretty, so perfect- my Steve.”

It’s all Steve can do to keep breathing. 

Bucky’s chest being pressed against his back is the only thing that keeps him alive, he thinks, the rhythm giving him something to focus on. That and the little butterfly and actual closed-mouth kisses Bucky is sweetly putting down across his shoulder blades. He lets his eyes close focusing on not flying apart at the seams.

Once his own breathing is matched with the older man’s he turns his head, finding Bucky’s face already there. He smiles at his boyfriend’s handsome face, feeling a little silly- maybe even groggy. Bucky smiles back giving him the same type innocent kiss as had been placed over his skin.  
“Better? Or- y’know, you’re not about to explode?” He’s tone is teasing but Steve knows he’s actually concerned too.

“Much… thank you Buck.” Steve taps their foreheads together clumsily, Bucky hums out a noise that’s probably a ‘no problem’. 

They spend a few more moments just cuddling naked, back to chest, before Bucky moves. As he shifts Steve feels Bucky’s impressive (and slightly scary) cock slide over his ass, he can feel how hard he is, Steve’s gut clenches tight. He wants that in him. 

He pushes his hips back and down, chasing the hot throbbing smooth skin of his boyfriend’s pornstar like cock. A pathetic sounding whine comes out of him much louder than Steve expects when the angle makes Bucky’s dick slide between his cheeks and over his hole. Oh, oh. That feels, feels so nice. 

It makes his skin feel shivery and hot. Sending sparks cascading down his ribs and spine. He rocks his hips more, enjoying the dirty feeling that creeps in with all the pleasurable ones at the primitive noise it draws from Bucky’s throat. His own cock throbs, he can’t imagine what Bucky is feeling. 

“Hey, quit it.” Bucky’s definitely going for teasing but it comes out too rough and heavy for it to really work. His hands clench Steve’s hips a little too hard, Steve moans, throwing his head forward again. 

But Bucky doesn’t move, not when he reaches up to the nightstand to find their lube, the movement pushes his cock harder into Steve’s most intimate area. Whether it was intentional or not on Bucky’s part it has a wondrous effect on Steve.

His breathy feminine “ooohh” is muffled by the bedsheets, Bucky feels a hot stab of desire at the noise. 

Steve doesn’t stop panting when he leans back, instead his body again tries to follow Bucky’s. Bucky pushes him back down to the bed with one hand the other spreading lube over four fingers. He knows he’s not small and he knows Steve, in this regard, is a virgin. 

“Your only job right now is to feel good and tell me if it doesn’t, ‘kay baby?”

Steve’s head comes back up, getting his arms back under himself, “yeah. How should I be? Do you want-” Bucky tugs his hips up with his non-lubed up hand. Steve follows him obediently getting onto his knees but keeps going, Bucky stops him. Telling him that his wrists and arms will hurt if he gets up onto his hands. A tiny little wail makes it out of Steve when he goes back down onto his forearms. 

“I know” Bucky soothes him, “it’s pretty, err, exposing but I promise it’ll make everything ten times easier… and you don’t need to worry. You look perfect like this.” He continues after a pause but lets his voice convey how affected he is by the sight. Steve’s little waist and pert ass stuck up in the air shamelessly while his huge back and shoulders are resting on the mattress. He tells Steve he’s gonna get started as he brings his fingers up to his guy’s little hole. 

By now the lube over his hand is warm enough that Steve doesn’t jump; he just makes a soft noise of surrender as Bucky uses his index finger to circle his entrance, Bucky lets him get used to the sensation on it’s own before he brings back his other hand to sort of massage at his peach of an ass. Steve sighs easily as the touch after a minute or so. So Bucky presses in gently, the tip of his finger goes easily- giving away how eager Steve is by how relaxed he already is. 

“Maybe someday, if you do like this darlin’, I’ll open you up for me with my tongue instead.” Steve squeaks at the suggestion, his inner muscles contracting like they’re trying to pull him further in. Bucky pushes his finger into him up to the second knuckle in compliance, Steve sucks in a breath and begins to pant again.

“Buck- hoooohh” he starts before cutting himself off to heave in a breath. 

“Yeah sweetheart?” 

Steve makes more small pleased noises as a response. His inner walls rhythmically tightening and releasing, getting used to the intrusion. Bucky pushes his finger fully in, Steve moans loud enough he nearly jumps a couple inches off the bed, he chuckles lightly at himself. 

He keeps his finger moving, alternating between full thrusts of his finger to the hilt before pulling it nearly all the way out and little back and forth pulses. Steve’s noises quiet after a while, getting used to the sensation but when Bucky checks he’s just as hard as he was earlier if not moreso. He breaths out deep, Steve does like this- he’s enjoying himself. 

Bucky whispers into the skin of his lower back, asking if he wants another finger. Steve’s whine sounds close to a sob as he pushes out a little “uhn-huh” that sounds wrecked. Fuck. 

Bucky pushes in the tip of his next finger, he makes sure he pushes it in at the same speed, pausing when he reaches each knuckle on the digit for Steve to get comfortable. When his second finger is entirely inside Steve he can’t help but part them, stretching him out further. Steve drops down immediately, his big chest hitting the bed in a way that pushes out a desperate moan. His arms are entirely folded under him now but his ass stays up. His back arched by the position deliciously. 

Bucky groans out his own noise, resting his head on Steve’s back, “darlin’? You okay?” 

Steve keens, shoving his hips back onto Bucky’s fingers. It’s so nice. He’s stretched out. Bucky’s fingers feel so good and thick in him. His breath hitches when he thinks about getting something bigger in him- if this feels this good then…

Bucky adds the tip of his third finger.

Steve’s mouth falls open with a silent cry. His rim is so hot and sensitive, with Bucky’s fingers stretching him widest there he feels like all of his insides are vibrating. He’s melting from the inside out. Bucky’s fingers start to pull out a little and before Steve can wail his complaint he pushes all three back in. He doesn’t pause at each knuckle this time, he just pushes and pushes. 

They make it all the way inside him. 

Steve feels his mouth involuntarily water and it takes a moment for him to register that the drawn out “aaahh” noise is coming from him. He tries to swallow the noise but ends up choking on his own spit when Bucky curls his fingers up and pulls back just a little. 

Steve is pretty sure he screams. 

When he’s able to move again and comes back to the waking world his mouth is full of bedding and his ass is clenching around three of Bucky’s fingers that are fully seated in himself with the fourth just beginning to breach his rim. He moans, loud and raw, rolling his hips back. He wants Bucky to do whatever the fuck that was again. He wants to cum. He wants more. Another finger or Bucky’s cock he doesn’t care, he just needs it. 

“Steve, Stevie- hey -you’re okay?” It takes Bucky’s low voice breaking through his haze of pleasure to realize that he’s slurring out words like ‘more’ and ‘please’ and ‘so big’ with his head buried into the bed. He tries to lift his head but all at once realizes he’s shaking all over, his arms quaking under him, his head hits the surface of the bed again. He whimpers and nods the best he can.

Bucky’s other hand stills in the middle of his back where he had been stroking his spine. Instead he taps out a little pattern on his back, Steve wiggles his hips in acknowledgement making a little sad noise when Bucky’s other hand also stills. 

“You gotta say something baby, I wanna know you're okay? Yeah?” 

“Pl-please! Want more- more in me.” He can’t help but whine at his own voice, he’s never heard himself like that. He sounds so… so desperate. It doesn’t deter Steve though, he can’t seem to stop his mouth from running now that it’s started. “Feels s’ good Buck, fuc-fuck! So good, ‘m full.” He pushes his hips back at Bucky as if trying to prove it to the older man. “ S’ full but still need more- need, need you. You in me, please!”  
“Yeah, yeah sweetheart” Bucky breathes out, sounding awed, his hands resume their respective tasks. 

Steve falls straight back into the sensations, they’re an intoxicating pit of quicksand and he’s ready to suffocate himself in it. His noises keep on coming out high and reedy but with more consistency now that Bucky’s in the last stages of stretching him out. Bucky doesn’t hit his prostate dead on again- instead going for brushing the edges but Steve’s glad for it, he might not survive this if Bucky did that. 

Steve hears himself before he knows it’s him. He’s making a wail like sounding sob as Bucky pulls all his fingers out of him, his body chases the intrusion until Bucky hits the side of his thigh. The hit isn’t hard, it barely even stings, it’s just enough to get him to still and pay attention to Bucky’s explanation. 

He’s ready.

Bucky thinks he’s been stretched out enough to have his cock. 

He may have started crying at that but Bucky can’t fully see his face so what does it matter anyway? He hears, faintly, the wet sounds of Bucky slicking his cock up and it makes his hole throb. Oh, oh fuck- that’s an interesting feeling. 

He feels, he feels… filthy.

Having such an intimate place feeling so achy and needy makes him flush in shame. The feeling is multiplied when his thighs instinctively spread even wider and his hole clenches and unclenches around air. He’s so empty. 

Bucky’s hands are back on him then. The touch makes him realize that he’s spread himself so wide that his entire body is flat on the bed, he flushes twice as hard. Lightning strikes of hot white pleasure shooting through him at the position he’s put himself in. Bucky groans out something that sounds like his name. 

His strong hands, somehow neither of them slick with lube anymore, and Steve couldn’t care less about how when his boyfriend lifts his ass up to his cock. Steve’s own twitches against his stomach. God, it’s like he’s Bucky’s next meal. All spread out for him. 

He whimpers at the idea, he knows Bucky could eat him alive if he wanted to.  
Bucky gets Steve’s knees to support his upper body somehow and takes one hand away from his waist. His hand goes around his cock to guide it into Steve’s slightly gaping hole. He watches himself slide home into Steve, stretching his tiny little hole wide. 

Steve is in heaven. 

The light burning around the edges of getting split open on Bucky’s cock is like a neon light, everything feels so good. He’s overheating and shivering and too cold all at once. He’s about to cum but also not really there yet. He feels like he’s screaming but there’s no noise coming out of him because he doesn’t have any air all of the sudden. 

Bucky’s hips meet his ass, the short hair around the base of his dick kisses the soft skin of his ass. 

Steve’s insides feel like they’ve been shoved out of the way to make room for the massive cock stuffed inside of him. His internal walls are gripping the pulsing, blood hot, flesh of his cock like they never want to let go. Steve feels like he can’t breathe, like Bucky’s cock is so far inside of him that it’s pushing into his lungs. He’s crying because of it. 

It all feels too good to be real. There’s no way fucking anything can fucking feel this good. 

Bucky breaks out of the stupor induced by Steve’s magical fucking body to hear him sobbing. His heart either actually stops or comes dangerously close, “baby?” He tries not to sound too panicked, he doesn’t want to make it worse if he really is hurting him.

Steve finally catches his breath enough to moan. 

It’s a noise that flushes most of Bucky’s panic away. He’s never heard Steve make that noise. It’s loud and unashamed, not muffled by a bitten lip or the sheets or any part of Bucky he can get his hands on. It echoes around the room, desperate and frantic and ripped straight from the most primal parts of him. 

Bucky’s head spins at the massive rush of blood that surges to his cock. 

Still he wants to check in with him, Bucky leans forward. Covering Steve’s sweaty back with his chest and talking right into his ear. All he manages is “hows’ it?”

Steve sobs again, choking on something that might have been his name. Every exhale is paired with a little feminine sound, everything from little “ah” noises to the beginning of his name. Steve finally manages to get something out and it makes Bucky’s blood boil.

“Ooohh, oh- jesus, Buck. Buck. Nnhhg, you’re- fuck -you’re ruining everything else for me. Feels, feels. Ah! Fuck, feels so good. Nothin’ else feels this way, too good-” He cuts himself off with a surprised wail when Bucky’s hips can’t help but thrust forward, his guy driving him crazy without even trying. 

He barely gets to grit out “ready?” between his teeth before his body can’t take being still anymore. Steve nods hard as he pulls himself out. As he shethes his cock back into Steve they both shout at the feeling. His chest pulls sweetly at the earlier comment Steve just made, he’s right, nothing else has ever felt like this.

Bucky lets himself go, demanding Steve’s body keeps on making those gorgeous noises for him. 

He delivers. His cries shaking his entire frame as they climb higher and higher the faster Bucky thrusts into him. Bucky can barely make his own sounds because of just how fucking tight Steve is around him. Hot too, Bucky shivers, he knows Steve runs hot so he isn’t sure why he never thought about how hot that would make him inside before. 

Steve’s head is collapsed onto the bed, he doesn’t think he could move a muscle if he tried his hardest. He’s completely under Bucky’s spell, his dick so fucking deep and thick in him that he’s trapped on the bed. He wouldn’t ever want to do anything else. 

Why the fuck haven’t they always been doing his?

Bucky’s cock is throbbing and hot inside him. Choking Steve like he’s trying to deep throat him rather than get his brains fucked out by him. He knows his throat will be raw after this, he might not even be able to talk later, every little twitch or pulse of Bucky has him reeling and making some embarrassingly lady-like noise. He feels like he sounds like the woman he’s fucked and fuck that makes his cock drool between his trembling thighs where it’s hanging heavy and full. 

Behind his eyelids his vision whites out when Bucky’s hands pull him back onto his cock at the same time as he trusts forward into him. It makes him absolutely pound at his prostate.

Steve feels it once before his entire body alights in euphoria, he can’t hear himself or Bucky or the wet slaps of their flesh meeting harshly. All he knows is the ringing in his ears and the throb of pleasure soaking him entirely. 

He’s not even sure if he’s still breathing or making those embarrassing sounds that he can’t stop no matter what. 

All he knows, with the certainty of being hit by a train, is that he’s cumming. 

He cums so hard that he can’t feel his fingers and toes when he comes back to himself. Steve just feels glittery… that’s the only word that comes to his mushy brain. He feels like he’s slept for a lifetime but also like he’s ran an entire marathon in minutes.  
It’s good. So good. 

He’s so satisfied, so wiped out he’s not sure if he’s still alive. He muses while giggling a little that Bucky might have fucked him straight up to heaven. Speaking of Bucky- he hears the familiar timbre of his voice but far away, like he’s underwater and listening to him sing somewhere out of the water. Steve hums, he might sing if his throat wasn’t so itchy. 

“Sweetheart,” Steve hears that version of Bucky loud and clear, he jolts a little, he sounds scared? He lets his head flop in the direction of his boyfriend’s voice realizing all at once that he’s flat on his back now, not on his front with his ass up and his eyes are closed. Also that his ass hurts a little and his lower half is all sticky. 

The noise he makes mustn’t convey that to Bucky because the other man just pulls him against him so his head is on his chest but he’s still lying mostly on his back. Steve kisses the sweaty skin he finds when Bucky stops moving. 

Bucky’s breathing catches then softly, “Steve?”

His eyes flick open on their own accord, finding Bucky’s neck in his immediate view. He follows it up to see his face, he smiles then catches the worried look on Bucky’s face. 

“Buck?” He sighs heftily, gathering Steve closer. 

“Hi baby, you scared me a lil’, you came and then, like, collapsed.” Steve makes a noise, he didn’t realize that had happened even though he also didn’t remember being flipped onto his back. 

He blushes, taking in the reality of that, “oh, well it. It felt really good anyway.”

Bucky’s head cocks to the side a little, “yeah? I didn’t hurt you?”

Steve scrambles to try and sit up more, he doesn’t want Bucky to think he hurt him, not in a million years. He finds that his legs are kinda useless and squeaks when he falls forward onto Bucky’s chest. The man below him thankfully catches him before he knocks the wind out of both of them.

“No, no. You didn’t hurt me. Not at all. I think I passed out a little, yeah, but not because it didn’t feel too good-” he pauses, face burning intensely despite what they just did. “I... I think it felt too good.”

Bucky laughs, sounding relieved. He nuzzles Steve’s cheek, Steve realizes his face is wet with his own tears and a little bit of drool. Then he’s laughing too.

“Jesus Buck- you fucked me so good I was crying and drooling and ended up in another dimension. You didn’t hurt me.” Then they’re both laughing again- just much harder.


End file.
